


Reunion

by AMMO121



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie zoom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has something so bad to you that your brain just kind of loses track of time? Well, if you have than you know how I feel. You see it seems like just yesterday that I first witnessed the infection that brought the Earth to its knees, when really it was just over a year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I came up with last year that never made it out of my flash drive till like a week ago. Not to sure where I was going with this but I hope you like it! Not enough kick zombie ass Donnie's fics out there!

Has something so bad to you that your brain just kind of loses track of time? Well, if you have than you know how I feel. You see it seems like just yesterday that I first witnessed the infection that brought the Earth to its knees, when really it was just over a year ago.

My name is Donatello or Don for short, and I am alone. Though that's nothing new- I have always been kind of a loner- I never thought that someone could be this alone.

I am reminded of how just alone I am as I walk down an abandoned road. The silence was screaming in my ear, the only sounds were the rustling of leaves in the forest at the left of me and my feet as they hit the ground with every step.

I had on my favorite purple hoodie, although it is about a size too big for me covering up my hands. My shell stuck out against the purple of my hoodie. I was also wearing loose fitting denim shorts that go just below my knees. Ii also had my duffle bag swung over my shoulder with my bo staff that I'm I am also using as a walking staff.

A sound from behind me made me tension up and tighten my grip on my bo staff. I slowly turned around and to my horror my suspicion was confined. They were standing about 12ft away was 3 infected, and by the way they move with ease. I would have to say they were runners.

All 3 of them were human males in maybe their middle 20's. As they came closer I spread my legs apart in a fighting stance and grabbed my bo staff with both hands.

It was strange usually human infected wouldn't bother a teripen like myself. This meant they were getting desperate. It also meant that they had not infected anyone in a while, but if tha-.

I silently scolded myself for getting lost in thought as they attacked me.

I jumped back away from my attackers. I swung my staff at their feet knocking them over. Then as one of them jumped back to its feet and went for another attack, I used the end of my staff to hit it in the head with all my might.

A sickening crack echoed through the air, and as in slow motion its body fell through the ground and laid motionless.

Then time sped up once again and I spun around and landed a roundhouse kick to the chest of the second infected sending it flying back several feet.

Then as I turned my body towards my last opponents and once again I used my bo staff to end it.


End file.
